A Week of Sweet Agony
by emmper
Summary: Natsu needs a place to stay for a while. Will Lucy be able to handle him like always? Or will she break and give in to her thoughts? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic because I love Fairy Tail and NaLu so much. I decided to add to the fanfic pile! I'm a little rusty so just bear with me. I plan to make a few chapters out of this so we'll see! Hope you enjoy! Don't worry I'll have the next chapters within a day or two. (This will mostly be from Lucy's POV just an fyi).**

* * *

Chapter 1

I looked at myself in the mirror.  
Today had been a pleasant day. I got to go with Erza to the baths - this time without Natsu and Gray. I groaned at the thought of what it would have been like if the duo had been there. Natsu would've destroyed something. Gray would have stripped. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

As I began to brush my teeth for the night, I pondered what the guys had done for the day. Perhaps Gray went out with Juvia. She likes him so much and he barely notices. If it hadn't been for Mira, Gray probably wouldn't have really took action on Juvia's feelings. Which reminded me...

I nearly choked on my toothpaste as I remember what Mira had said to me a couple days ago.

_"Lucy!" Natsu shouted. "Come over here so we can pick a job from the board!"_

_I sighed heavily as I got up to make my way from the bar to the pyro, but Mira pulled my wrist.__"Huh?" I questioned._

_Mira had a devilish "Happy" face on, "So when are you two gonna hook up?"_

_"W-What?" I stammered as my face flooded with heat._

_"You know what I mean. I know he cares for you."_

_"W-Well yeah of course! But as a friend!"_

_"Luuuuucy!" Natsu was growing impatient._

_"Just a second Natsu! Wait!"_

_He hmph'd and pulled his scarf up._

_I turned back to Mira.__"Well you don't see the way he looks at you."_

_I snort, "Mira, you sound so cliché."_

_"Maybe," Mira smirked. "But maybe I'm right. Just you wait. 500 Jewels says you guys do it within the next couple weeks."_

_"W-What the hell Mira?! Pff that's crazy talk. You're gonna lose that bet!"_

_"Highly doubt it," Mira sang. "I never lose my bets."_

_"What bet?" said a voice behind me._

_I flipped around, "N-Natsu?! When'd you get here?"_

_"Just now. I wanted to see what was taking you so long," he crossed his arms and glared at me._

"_Aye!" chirped Happy as he mimicked Natsu._

_"Nothingc'monletsgo!" I said quickly pulling him away to the board__._

I moaned at the memory. Just the thought of it made my body heat up. Ever since Mira said that, every time I see Natsu I – I have certain thoughts that I shouldn't think about. And I really shouldn't since he's my best friend. But. One can't deny how attractive he is.

I splashed my face with some water hoping to calm down a bit when I hear a loud thump coming from my room.  
My eyeshot open.  
My heartbeat sped up.

Natsu.

I dried my face and opened the bathroom door. Sure enough. They pink haired fireball was laying in my floor.

"Natsu!" I yelled. "It's midnight!"

"Hey Luce," he waved from the floor.

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well...," he began as he sat up. "My place is being fumigated."

"What?!" I screech.

"Yea termites or something," he said without a care in the world. "Anyway... I kinda need a place to stay til then." He rubbed the back of his head.

I groaned, "I'm taking it that you want to stay here."

He flashed his award winning, cute as hell grin. My heart fluttered. My face flushed. I turned so Natsu couldn't see my face.

"Why can't you just stay with one of the guys?"

_Seriously though! Why couldn't he just stay with Gra- no that wouldn't work. _I silently laughed at the image of Gray and Natsu trying to room for a whole week. There would be shit flying everywhere.

"Oh," he sounded almost sad. I heard him stand up. "But I like your bed the best!"

Shit. There was no resisting his cuteness was there.

I whipped around, "Fine."

His whole face lightened up, "Thank you so much Lucy!" He pulled me in for a giant hug.

"N-Natsu," I mumbled into his body. I was fully aware that my breasts were squishing against his body. _Was__ he aware though?_ I thought nervously. "You're squishing me." It came out muffled since my face was buried in his chest.

He pulled back a little, "Huh?"

"I said, 'You're squishing me.'"

"Oh oh!" He jumped back. Both of our faces were flushed. "S-sorry Lucy," he mumbled not making eye contact.

"Oh it's fine. Nothing different than your usual embraces," I chuckled.

"Um, Lucy?"

"Yea?" I sat down on my bed.

"Can I take a shower?" he voice sounded strained. He wouldn't face me. _That's weird. Why is he asking for permission. I mean he just barges into my apartment every night without asking._

"Sure?" I said hesitantly. "But I mean... it's past midnight?"

"That's fine!" He said as he speedily made his way to the bathroom.

I sighed. Why do I like such a weirdo?

I turned out the lights and climbed into my bed. It was cold. Natsu would always warm up the bed before he left for the night. I rubbed my face in my pillow and moved my legs around to try and warm up the bed but it didn't help. I tossed and turned. Sleep didn't come easily to me as I heard the water running in the bathroom.

My thoughts were drifting places they shouldn't again. Like what Natsu would look like with water running down his body. I shuddered. I imagined the water drifting down his sculpted body - down to a place where I hadn't seen.

Those thoughts however were interrupted by Natsu opening the bathroom door. I sucked in a breath as I heard his footsteps get closer. He lifted the covers and I felt his weight shift the bed as he crawled in with my back to him. He shifted around until he was comfortable and said, "Goodnight Lucy."

"Good night Natsu."

I could smell him from where I was layin. A clean smell. I had the sudden urge to turn around, hug him, and breathe in his scent. I had to stop myself from groaning.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _I thought.

This was going to be a long, long week.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys! Chapter 2! I would have had it up yesterday, but things got in the way. I know people don't like to wait too long for updating - because I know I don't! It'll get steamier I promise! I just gotta build up for the main event, hehe. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Light was coming in from my window and shining brightly on my face. I moaned and silently cursed the sun for waking me up. I turned my head the other way to avoid the sunlight. I laid there for a few minutes still not able to go back to sleep. My face itched. As I brought my hand up from the side of my body, my hand brushed an elbow.

My eyes shot open.

I had momentarily forgotten.

Natsu. His face was inches away from mine. Snoring the day away.

I jumped up and I instantly regretted it. What if I woke him up?  
Pf, nah he sleeps like a rock.

Just in case, I decided to be really quiet while getting out of bed.

But then I realized that I was trapped. I was on the side next to window and wall while he was on the outside. I silently cursed myself for not thinking that one through.

I carefully lifted one leg over Natsu's body and made sure not to touch him. After I placed my toe on the side of the wooden bed frame I shifted my weight to it. Now my whole body was hovering over him.

My toe slipped.

I landed on Natsu. More specifically Natsu's stomach.

I sat there mortified with my legs straddling his body. I waited for him to jerk awake.

But all he did was mumble incoherently in his sleep.

_Seriously?!_ I thought. _What's wrong with this guy? You could set of a bomb and he wouldn't wake!_

I swiftly flung myself off of him and landed on the floor softly. Still, I waited for him to wake up. Yet nothing.

I sighed of relief.

I moved to the kitchen and opened the pantry to decide on breakfast. Natsu was sure to wake up hungry as a horse. I decided to go with the traditional pancakes, bacon and eggs.

Not 5 minutes into the cooking, Natsu comes trudging in the kitchen sniffing the air. "Do I smell bacon?"

I laughed, "Yes Natsu. And eggs. And pancakes."

I looked up at him and he suddenly didnt seem so tired anymore thanks to the smell of food.

He leaned against the door frame, arms crossed. "You're the best Luce."

Dammit there he goes again with that grin. I also noticed he did not in fact have a shirt on.

I became flustered and almost dropped the pancake batter on the floor.

"Whoa there Lucy, you okay?" he asked.

"Um y-yea. Completely."

"You're so weird," Natsu said as he walked by. He patted my head and made his way to the fridge where he pulled out the jug of milk.

_What the hell? You've seen him shirtless plenty of times Lucy! Get a hold of yourself!_

Desperate to try and distract myself, I looked around the room. It hit me.

"Oi, Natsu," I said as I flipped a pancake.

He was in the midst of chugging down a glass of milk. "Hm?" he replied as he sat down.

"Where's Happy?"

"Oh," he paused for a moment to think. "I'm pretty sure he said that he was going to stay elsewhere. He didn't want to wake up to your yelling."

"Wow. Such a nice cat," I mumbled.

The bacon sizzled on the pan.

We sat in silence as I finished up the breakfast. Gourmet pancakes just like my mom had taught me.

I brought the food over to the table and Natsu immediately started digging into the pancakes.

"Man Luce," he said in between bites. "You make the best pancakes I've ever eaten."

I laughed and said thanks. Surprisingly I found myself extremely hungry. Probably as hungry as Natsu. So I too started digging into the pancakes and bacon.

Once we were finished we both leaned back in our chairs.

"That was good," I sighed.

"Hell yea it was," Natsu breathed.

"So what so you wanna do today?"

"I dunno. We could check out the guild."

"Sounds good to me. Rent's coming up soon."

Natsu laughed, "Always about that rent."

"Hey. If I didn't have this place, you wouldn't have my bed," I defended myself as I sat up.

He just grunted. It looked as though he'd go straight back to sleep. I jumped up. "C'mon lets go!"

We changed and and made our way to the guild.

On our way, I saw a few couples walking down the street. It made me think. The image of Natsu and I holding hands walking down the street floated into my head. _Could we ever be like that?_ I wondered. Natsu was a little bit ahead of me so I looked up at him. I smiled, _nah I'm sure he has his eyes set on some other girl._

Finally we made it to the guild where Mira was eyeballing me. I almost felt like she knew Natsu's plan to stay with me for the week. I ignored her stare.

She wasn't getting anything outta me and she was not going to win that bet.

* * *

Natsu and I walked in the door of my apartment after taking on a job.

"Well! That was fun!" Natsu said happily as he stretched out on my bed.

I flopped down next to him, "Easy for you to say. You got to do what you do best! Destroy stuff! I was stuck having to watch after that kid. All he wanted to do was run around outside. And it was hot today! Who knew we'd be stuck watching a kid as a job."

Natsu turned his head to face mine, "Yea but you're good with kids. They like you."

"Really?"

"Of course. You're probably going to be a great mom one day. They'll love your cooking, too."

I chuckled, closed my eyes, and laid there for a moment. But something interrupted the silence. Natsu's stomach.

"Sounds like someone's hungry. As always."  
"Mind if I raid your pantry?" He grinned.

My eyes shot back open, "W-what did you just say?"

He looked at me funny, "_Mind if I raid your pantry?_ Jeez we speak the same language don't we?"

I felt so relieved. _I thought he had said "panties" instead of "pantry." Goddamn I need to get a grip._

"Yea sure, why not. I'm gonna take a shower." I said as I got up from the bed.

"Oh. Uh. Okay," he mumbled a he made his way to the kitchen.

I took my time in the shower as I thought over today's events. Natsu looked so cute with that little kid. Even though that kid was a complete ass, Natsu knew how to handle him. I smiled to myself as I turned off the water. When I stepped out, I realized that I hadn't gotten a towel. _Dammit_, I cursed to myself. Normally I'd have Plu out so he could get me one just in case I forgot. But with Natsu around lately, my mind gets fuzzy. Natsu was the only one available. I dreaded what I was about to do, but at the same time… I-I didn't. _Do I want him to see me practically naked? I mean I guess I'll have to use the shower curtain as coverage._

I sucked in a breath, "Natsuuuu!"

He came in almost immediately looking frantically around, "What?! What?! What's wrong!"

"Um…"

Natsu looked over my way and gulped as his face turned a bright red. I saw his eyes quickly glance down before looking at the ground in front of him. He couldn't see anything. My shower curtain was cloudy so you could definitely see the outline of my body. Normally, I'd punch him for looking, but this time was different. I kinda _wanted_ him to.

"Uh, I forgot to get a towel… so uh, could you get me one?" I mumbled not making eye contact.

"S-sure," he left the room for a moment.

Natsu returned with a towel in hand and held it at arms distance with his head facing the other way.

As soon as I grabbed the towel he made a beeline for the door and shut it.

I dried myself off and wrapped my towel around me. After I finished combing my hair, I noticed that I hadn't brought any clothes into the bathroom. I wanted to scream at myself. _Now I have to go out there wearing nothing, but a towel?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!_

I thought of something. I smirked. _Actually… he does always walk around the house shirtless. That's not fair to me. Perhaps it's payback time._

I opened the door and found Natsu lying on the floor watching the movie lacrima. He hadn't noticed that I was wearing only my towel yet.

"Hey Luce, this movie is really great. You wanna-?" he stopped when he turned his head and saw me. "Uh, whatcha doin there, Luce?"

I held my head up high and walked proudly towards my dresser, "I forgot to get some clothes."

I felt my chest move as I walked and I was fully aware that my towel reached just past my butt. I was going to give him a good show.

Taking my time at my dresser, I could feel his eyes on my body. Once, I had bent over slightly trying to get something out of a lower dresser. I was running on adrenaline and feeling extra bold. So I quickly grabbed some underwear and a bra. He was getting uneasy; I could feel it in the air. Finally, I made my way back to the bathroom and put on my pajamas. When I came back out the lights were off and Natsu was in bed. _Well, at least the sheets will be warm now._

I climbed into bed. Thankfully, he was in the spot I was last night so perhaps I won't have to repeat the same actions as this morning.

"Goodnight Natsu," I whispered close to his neck. I saw goosebumps rise on his skin and I almost started laughing.

He cleared his throat. "G-Goodnight Luce."

I laid there for a while, but I couldn't sleep. I felt Natsu shift to his otherside so he was facing me, but I didn't dare open my eyes.

After a moment, he kissed my forehead and I could have sworn he had whispered, "Sweet dreams."

But I wasn't sure because right after, I relaxed and went right to sleep.

_**To be**_** continued...**

* * *

**Sooooo yea. If there's anything you guys wanna see just lemme know and I'll try to make it happen! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm so sorry for the long wait to update, but I've been busy the past week. I promise it won't be as long as a wait next time... hopefully. Also I apologize for any errors, I wanted to get this to you guys soon.**** Enjoy!**

_**Important: This is from Natsu's POV.**_

* * *

Surprisingly I woke up before Lucy. I think it's because I had trouble sleeping any way. All because of her.

Don't get me wrong, that's not a bad thing. Not even close. It was just that it took everything I had not to take her right then and there. It required a lot of concentration.

Before this week, I would have been fine sleeping in the same bed as Lucy. Until my sexual desires were fully realized a few days ago all thanks to Gajeel…

_"Yo Natsu," Gajeel called after the pink haired dragonslayer._

_I perked up, "What? You wanna fight?!"_

_"What?! No! It's time to have guy talk. C'mere."_

_I grumpily walked from where he was sitting previously to sit across from Gajeel._

_"What the hell do you want Gajeel?" I crossed his arms._

_"I was wondering if you've been getting any action lately."_

_I titled his head, "Huh?"_

_"You know what I mean."_

_"Well... I have been going on a lot of jobs lately..."_

_Gajeel rested his head in his hands, "Geez you're not that clueless are you?"_

_"Well what else could you have been talking about?" I countered._

_"Fucking girls. Having sex."_

_My face reddened at Gajeels words, "Oh. That kind of action..."_

_"Wait don't tell me! You've never been with anybody before?!"_

_"Well... No actually. I mean I know what to do! It's just... never come up for me..."_

_"Whoa. Not even with blondie?"_

_"Wha... Oh. OH. Lucy?!"_

_Gajeel put a finger to his lips, "Shh! Do you want everyone to hear?!"_

_"Oops," I leaned in and lowered my voice. "Why would I?"_

_"You're kidding me right? She has a hot body. She's intelligent. Plus you guys always go on those jobs together." He sipped his drink. "You're a lucky dude you know."_

_I thought about it. I looked up to Lucy from where I was sitting. She was laughing at something Levy said. It made me smile. Yea, I knew she was attractive. You'd have to be blind not to see it._

"_I bet you guys will finally sleep together in a week or so," Gajeel challenged._

_Just the thought of it made me red in the face, "Wh-What? Gajeel! You're so not going to win, I'm not going to lose to a meathead like you."_

"_What did you just call me ya pyro?!" He lunged at me and we began our usual fight._

I looked at Lucy. She looked pretty just laying there – she didn't have to do a single thing. My heart hurt just looking at her, but at the same time I just wanted to ram her against a wall. Love versus lust. I know the difference, but I also know I feel both for Lucy. _Did I just admit…_

A moan from Lucy snapped me out of my thoughts. She faced me and continued sleeping. Without thinking, I carefully removed a strand of hair from her face and then quickly drew back my hand. What if she wakes up…

"Natsu?" she moaned and leaned up on an elbow. Part of her strap was hanging off her shoulder.

"Y-yea?" I gulped

"I'm hungry," her stomach growled in agreement with her words. Next, she just flopped back onto the bed and went right back to sleep.

I laughed to myself; she probably didn't even know what she had said. My stomach growled too. So, I got out of bed and went into the kitchen. _Hm, should I even try to make something? Nah, I'd just burn down the whole damn place._ I thought about it a little longer.

"Ah-ha!" I got dressed and left Lucy's. Hopefully she won't wake while I'm gone.

* * *

When I came back Lucy wasn't in her bed.

_Crap._

"Lucy!" I called. Then I heard something. She was humming. I listened and followed the source only to make it to the bathroom door. Smiling, I listened to her tune. However, when she began to sing, my heart nearly stopped. It gave me chills it was so beautiful. I never knew she could. So, I stood there with my back against the wall listening for a good while. But then the water stopped and I jumped. _Uh oh. What if she catches me?_

So I immediately ran into the kitchen to put the food together that I had picked up earlier.

The door to the bathroom opened, "Natsu?"

"Ya! In here!"

Lucy came through the kitchen door way, "Where were you this morn-?"

"Ta-da! I bought us breakfast! You were mumbling in your sleep about being hungry. I was gonna make something, but we all know how that'd turn out," I chuckled.

"Oh! Thanks Natsu!" she looked so happy. She actually looked really eager to eat it, so she started to make her way to the table.

"Uh, Luce?" I stopped her.

"What?"

"Um, well, you're only wearing your towel," I turned away so she wouldn't see my blush.

"Oh. Oh! Right!" she rushed into her bedroom. _Seriously, what am I going to do about her? Ugh, this is really hard._

When she came back in we were discussing what to do for today.

"Well, we could do some shopping. I'm in need of a new book," Lucy suggested.

"Sure, whatever you want."

* * *

As we walk up the steps to Lucy's house I almost felt kind of sad. I had enjoyed spending the day with her, watching the looks on her face whenever she found something she liked. Thankfully she didn't try any clothes on or else it would have been _really_ hard to contain myself.

Lucy unlocked her door and I followed her in.

"Hey," a couple voices came from Lucy's bedroom.

"Erza?!" Lucy yelled.

"Gray?!" I yelled. We were both equally surprised.

"You weren't at the guild today," Erza said as she sipped a cup of tea.

"So we decided to come and check on you guys," Gray said casually. "Where were you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Shopping."

Lucy stepped in front of me to keep me from lunging at him and starting a fight in the middle of her room, "Who said you guys could come in here?"

Both Erza and Gray looked at her like it was obvious. And like there was nothing she could say that would make them leave.

"What's Natsu doin' here anyway?" Gray asked.

"My place is being fumigated thank you very much," I crossed my arms.

Erza stood up, "Yea, but why'd you have to stay here."

That made me uncomfortable, "Um, well… where else would I stay?"

"Well you could stay with Gra-no never mind," Erza shook her head.

Lucy sighed, "Ugh, I guess I'll go make some snacks."

We all sat around Lucy's table while she made the snacks.

"What did you guys do today?" Lucy asked Erza and Gray.

"Well," Erza started.

"We were gonna go on a job, but you guys weren't there," Gray finished as he glared at me.

"Why ya glarin' at me for?!"

He just rolled his eyes.

Lucy sat down next to Erza, "Was there something you had in mind, Gray?"

"No, I just wanted to get a little extra cash that's all," he said as he slightly blushed.

I laughed, "Hmm? What's the cash for, Gray? Perhaps a lil' date with a certain water woman?"

"Wh-what?! No!"

Everyone laughed at how bad of a liar he was.

"Oh c'mon Gray, you should be honest about your feelings in front of others," Lucy teased.

"Yeah, looks who's talking," he mumbled.

"Huh?" I asked.

Lucy stood up abruptly and said, "Here I'll take your plates."

She made her way over to the sink. I got up to help her because I felt bad that she had already made the delicious snacks all by herself. As I helped her with the dishes, my ears perked up to what was being said back at the table.

"They're adorable together, actually," I heard Erza point out.

"Yea, pretty perfect. They kinda fit each other. In a weird way," Gray agreed.

That made me stop what I was doing and freeze. _Does everyone see us that way?_ I wondered. _Do we really look like that? _My heart rate picked up the more I thought about. Images of Lucy and I as a couple flooded my head. Lucy placed her hand on my shoulder and I shook my head.

"You okay Natsu?" she asked.

"Y-yea. I'm fine. Just had a thought," I said as I went back to the dishes.

When Gray and Erza left for the night it felt pretty awkward. I sure as hell didn't know what to say to Lucy. My mind was still shattered from what Erza and Gray had said.

Lucy yawned, "Ugh, I'm tired. I think I'm gonna hit the hay." She turned around and made way to her bed.

"Aren't you gonna put on your pajamas?" I asked.

"Oh, right."

"I'm gonna shower, so I guess you can change out here," I made my way to the bathroom door.

She nodded her head and I shut the door behind me. When I got into the shower, I started thinking about Lucy and me again. _Could we really end up like that? A couple?! More importantly does she even see me that way? I don't really think so. Besides we're best friends, right? She wouldn't even go for a guy like me anyway. I'm too rash, destructive. I'm sure she'd want a princely type boyfriend. _I chuckled. _The complete opposite of me._

But I didn't want to stop thinking about the possibilities. I began thinking of all the steps in a relationship. Lucy and I as a couple, then… just the thought of us married and having kids was scary, but to be honest I can't imagine any other person I'd want to experience that with. I can't imagine myself, my future, with any other woman. _Now I just need to figure out how to get there without scaring her. _I turned off the shower and laughed. _Hmph, the princess and the dragon. Good one, Natsu._ I got out of the shower and simply put my boxers on.

When I opened the door, Lucy was still up.

I made my way over to her, "I thought you were tired, Luce."

"Yea," she replied. "But the sheets are cold."

I looked at her questioningly.

"I-I need you to warm them up."

"Oh," so with that I crawled in next to her.

A few moments passed. She was facing away from me so I couldn't tell if she had drifted to sleep, "Um, Lucy?"

"Yea?"

My heart pounded in my chest and my stomach clenched.

"Yea what is it?"

_Oh just tell her! _I thought as those images ran through my head again.

"I feel weird," I finally said. I scooted closer to her. _What?! That's not what I was planning on saying!_

"Hm?"

"I-I just… feel funny."

A few seconds passed and they felt like hours.

"I do too," she responded as she finally turned to face me. She stared at me with those big brown eyes and it made both my heart and groin jolt.

Without thinking, I placed her on her back so I was over top of her and placed my lips onto hers. _Shes tastes so good. So warm. Goddamn, I can't resist anymore._

After a second, her mouth began to move against mine. I was now hovering over top of her as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me deeper into the kiss. I could barely think at a moment like this, except now I was getting a sudden, lustful urge. _ I need to stop._ I told myself. _But she's too tasty._

Then I felt her tongue brush against my lip and the sensation made me gasp. So I repeated the same action to her as she let my tongue enter her mouth. My hands moved up and down her sides as her hands tangled through my damp hair. _Jeez, this is incredible. She's incredible._ But then my thoughts from my shower earlier echoed in my head. "_Besides we're best friends, right? She wouldn't even go for a guy like me anyway." _ I pulled away from our kiss and stared down at Lucy. She stared back. _What am I doing?! _

I got off of her and laid on my side facing away from her. _Natsu! You basically just ruined everthing you guys had built over the past few months. _I silentely cursed myself.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered.

"G'night Luce. You're tired."

"But-"

"Goodnight."

And with that not another word was said as we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Aw poor Natsu.**

**If you have any suggestions then let me know! I wanna know what you guys wanna read! :) Tell me if you want more Natsu POVs or just Lucy from now on. **

**Also thanks to all of those who reviewed! Thanks, they make me smile! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy POV. I was going to make it Natsu, but it just fit better this way, in my opinion. But don't worry! There'll be more Natsu! Enjoy!**

* * *

I tossed and turned in my sleep only to wake up to cold sheets. I moaned, figuring Natsu had already gotten out of bed. I sat upright, Natsu.

I placed my head in my hands as I remembered last night's events.

Natsu had said he felt funny and I felt like I knew what he was talking about. And then... then he kissed me. What it was, I wouldn't be able to tell you, but that kiss was the best kiss I had ever experienced. Sure, I was a little bit shocked at first. But disappointed? Not in the least. It hadn't been some dainty little kiss. No. This kiss was full of feeling and passion and I wouldn't expect less from Natsu. His hands running over my body sent shivers through me. What I didn't understand is - why did he stop?

I flung my legs over the side of my bed. I really wished he hadn't stopped. Just thinking about the memory sent my heart pounding. _Does he not like me?_ I thought. _Nah why else would he kiss me then?_

I continued to ponder the question as I trudged into the kitchen. Hm. No Natsu. So then I make my way to the bathroom and poke my head in there. Once again - no Natsu. I placed my hands on my hips. _Where'd that dragon boy go?_ Then it hit me. He must be at the guild! So I hurriedly put on my clothes, combed my hair, and ran out the door to the guild hall.

* * *

Of course, when I got there the place was lively as ever. Mirajane was behind the bar, Makrov sitting on the bar, Elfman was yelling something about real men, and - oh what did her eyes spot? Gajeel and Levy were sitting in a corner chatting away. I chuckled and reminded myself to ask Levy about that later. My eyes wandered around the guild a bit longer until they found Gray sitting by himself. Hm, that's weird. _Normally he and Natsu would be going at each other_, I thought as I made my way to Gray.

"Hey Gray," I waved as I sat across from him.

He looked up from his drink, "Oh, hey Lucy."

"Have you uh, seen Natsu today?"

"Surprisingly no. I was expecting he'd be coming in with you," he took a sip of his drink. "Why? Wasn't he at your house?"

A slight blush crept up on my face, "W-Well yea, but when I woke up this morning he wasn't there so I just figured he'd be here."

"Oh," he replied. _Gee, he sure is cold today._ Then I laughed internally at my unintended joke.

"Uh, you okay Gray?"

"Yea. Well-"

"Ah! There you two are!" said a very familiar voice. Erza. "I was looking for you two!" She said as she stopped at the end of our table.

"Y-you were?" Gray asked nervously.

"Yea of course," she looked at him strangely. "Now where's Natsu?"

Gray smirked, "That seems to be the question of the day."

Almost immediately after Gray said that, the guild hall doors opened, "Yo!"

Without even turning, I knew who was approaching. Natsu.

"Oi, Natsu everyone's been looking for ya," Gray said.

"Is that so?" Natsu stopped next to Erza and placed his arm on her shoulder cooly in which Erza immediately moved and Natsu went tumbling to the ground.

I couldn't help myself from giggling and when he stood up we made eye contact. Immediately I looked away, _gosh why are you so embarrassed Lucy?!_

"Well I've been looking for all of you!" Natsu brushed himself off.

"Oh really? How come?" Erza asked crossing her arms.

"Because," he said coyly. He whipped out a piece of paper. "I got a job for us!"

"All four of us?" Gray asked.

"Of course!"

Erza thought about it, "Well it sure has been a while."

"Hell yeah it has! Our train leaves in an hour! I've already got my stuff packed. Can you guys be ready by then?"

Everyone said of course and left the table. Once Erza and Gray got a head start out the guild hall, I decided to confront Natsu.

"Natsu!" I called out.

"Yeah?" He stopped and turned around. _Here goes nothing._

"I, uh, wanted to talk to you," I started.

"Hm? 'Bout what?"

_What? Did he honestly not know?_

"Oh well y'know..." My face was rapidly heating up.

"You okay Luce?" _He was seriously acting like nothing happened! Maybe I should just go along with him for now._

"Yeah, never mind. I'll see you at the train station!" I yelled back as I ran for home.

* * *

When we got off the train, night had already fallen across Fiore.

"Uh, Natsu? When are we supposed to meet the customer?" I asked Natsu who was still green from the train ride.

"Ugh," he groaned as he held his stomach. "First thing tomorrow morning."

"Alright then guys, let's find ourselves a place to stay," Erza said with determination as she tugged along all of her luggage. How she managed to bring so much stuff I'll never know.

Once we reached a nearby hotel, Natsu was feeling better and he rushed into the lobby, straight to the check in desk.

The rest of us gave each other a look of confusion. Natsu was never one to take action on something like this. Erza always handled booking rooms.

"Do you have two rooms available, sir?" we heard Natsu inquire as we, too, approached the check in desk.

The man checked his book, "I'm afraid not, young man, you've come at our busiest time," he said and looked up at us. "However, we do have one room with two queen beds. I'm sure that'd fit you and your group perfectly."

"Okay t-thank you sir," Natsu said as he grabbed the key from the man and handed it to Erza. Why was he so nervous? Jeez. I rolled my eyes. His mood however changed dramatically once he saw the room. He and Gray had rushed in to check out the room. I must say though, it was a pretty impressive room. It even had a balcony.

I yawned as I looked at the clock, "It's one in the morning?!"

"Huh?" said an already sleepy Gray. He was lying on the couch. _That's odd._

"Why aren't you in the bed Gray?" I asked.

"Well, to be honest I figured you and Natsu would be sleeping in the same bed."

"W-what? What makes you think that?" I nervously glance over at Natsu who's standing outside on the balcony.

"I mean you guys already do I'm sure – you guys are comfortable with it. He's been sleeping in your bed for the past few days hasn't he?"

"Y-yea I guess."

"Plus, we all know Erza will just hog the damn bed to herself," Gray said shifting to his other side, facing away from me.

Before I could answer, Erza came busting out of the bathroom.

"What'd you say about me?!"

"N-nothing!" Gray and I answered quickly.

"Whoa what's going on?" Natsu trampled through the balcony door. I sighed. Always look for a fight.

"We were just about to discuss sleeping arrangements," Erza began.

"Oh," Natsu said. He shifted nervously standing next to me.

Erza sat on a bed, "Obviously, Gray intends to sleep on the couch-"

"For a good reason, too," Gray said over his shoulder. Erza chucked a pillow at him.

"Don't interrupt me!"

"Yes ma'am," Gray said quickly and went back to trying to sleep.

Erza crossed her arms, "Now, as I was saying. Gray's gonna be sleeping on the couch, but you're more than welcome to sleep with me, Lucy-"

"Bad idea," Gray put in. This time Erza chucked her clock.

"What'd I say?! And put your clothes back on, Gray," Erza huffed.

"What?!" Gray looked in shock at his half naked body.

Erza rubbed her temples, "I would highly advise that you don't sleep with me though because I tend to, uh, act out my dreams. So you'd probably be woken up to me beating you senseless."

"Oh, uh, well then uh, I guess I'll sleep with Natsu," I turned to him. "Is that okay? I mean I really don't wanna get my head clobbered."

Natsu rubbed the back of his head and looked down, "Y-yea sure. I don't mind."

_So now he's gonna act all bashful?!_

"Alright then it's settled," Erza clapped her hands. "Gray, I'm gonna need that pillow back."

"I'm gonna go change," I said as I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom.

_Crap, this is gonna be real awkward,_ I thought as I changed tops. _Being in the same bed after what happened last night, I don't know if I can take this torture much longer._ Rinsing my face in the sink, I began to calm down a bit. _Shit, maybe my pajamas aren't quite appropriate._ I glanced at myself in the mirror. _Perhaps wearing a mere tank top and shorts wasn't such a good idea. _I started getting really nervous again. _No. _I looked at my now confident reflection. _I'm going to wear this. It's not even that big of a deal. Besides it's a queen bed. Much bigger than the one I have at home_. So I took a breath, and walked back into the room only to be greeted by darkness.

_Dammit, I need to be able to see you dingdongs_.

"Erza?" I whispered. No response. There was only one other person close to the lamp.

"Lucy?" whispered Natsu.

"Yea, um, could you turn on the lamp, I can't see."

He grunted as I heard the sheets ruffle and the light turned on.

Natsu squinted at the light, "Hurry up before Erza wakes."

The thought immediately made me bolt to the bed, climb in, and turn off the light.

"Sorry," I said.

"S'okay," he said as he rolled back over.

_Well this_ is_ awkward. He isn't even facing me._

After a few moments of lying there, and idea popped into my head, "Hey Natsu? You awake?"

"Mhm."

"I'm cold."

"Again?"

"Y-yea."

He didn't answer and for a second I thought he was going to ignore me, but then I felt something pressing against my back. I sucked in a breath when I realized what he was doing. His body was pressed up against me and his arm draped across my waist. I could feel my heartbeat rapidly increasing. "Better?" he asked.

I nodded my head, "Much." Which was all I could manage in the moment. Just having him right there, I felt at ease, but at the same time, desire and excitement were filling my body.

"Natsu?" I whispered, remembering there were others in the room.

"Hm?"

"Why'd you stop last night?"

"Huh?"

"Oh you know damn well what I'm talking about."

"I-I… just…" he paused.

"What?"

"I just don't want to ruin anything. I mean…"

"Natsu, do you like me or not?"

"W-wha-"

"Answer me, Natsu," I needed an answer from this boy.

A moment passed before he gave me his answer, "Yes."

"Then why'd you stop last night?"

"Because… well… I probably like you more than you like me," his voice was shaking. _Wow, this must be really hard for him to admit._

"Wrong."

I quickly flipped my body around so I was facing him and I pressed my lips against his. He immediately melted into me, and I noticed that this kiss was different from last night. Last night's was full of passion yes, but nothing compared to this one. This kiss had something else to it. My guess was lust. We wanted eachother so badly. I wanted him so, so badly I couldn't contain it any longer. My guess was he couldn't either. Natsu rolled us so that he was lying over top of me and continued moving his lips against mine. My hands moved up the sides of his arms, feeling every muscle. _God, he felt so good._

Natsu's tongue licked my bottom lip which made me gasp, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. _No, this kiss is definitely better._ As my hands rubbed his body, he moaned into my mouth, which caused the want pooling in my lower belly, to suddenly increase. _How can this man be so sexy just by moaning?_ Then, I felt something poking my thigh and I laughed to myself. I was glad I had this effect on him. So, when we broke the kiss to get some air, I moved my leg so it was bumping his erection. He bit his lip and quietly said my name. Natsu immediately placed his lips back on mine. I felt his palm grasp my breast which caused me to moan. "Shh," Natsu said. He grinded his member against my leg and we both moaned. I was about to take my shirt off, but then incoherent mumbling snap us back to reality.

Erza shifted in the bed next to us. We both froze immediately.

_Dammit_, I thought. _We can't just do it with them in the room._

Natsu whispered, "I completely forgot they were in here."

"I did too," I smiled. "I guess we just have to stop here…"

Natsu's fist lightly hit the pillow and he rolled off me, "Goddamn it."

I leaned up on one elbow and I saw the tent in his boxers, "Um, you still gotta problem there…" I couldn't help but giggle.

He looked confused at first, but when he looked down to his groin, he moaned. Then he got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

Before he went into the bathroom, he looked at me with a smug grin on his face, "I'm gonna go take care of it." Then he winked and shut the door.

I sat there in bed a little bit shocked. This guy had gone from shy, to bold, to downright sexy just within a few minutes. While I was waiting, I started wondering. _Does he think about me when he's…_ the thought settled in and I immediately became both embarrassed and aroused at the same time. I was sure he did. I smiled to myself. _Hehe, so I get the guy off huh? I guess that's good to know._ Finally, the bathroom door opened and Natsu came back to bed.

"Sorry 'bout that," he chuckled. Natsu slid in right back against with his hand on my waist, just like before.

I smiled and shook my head, "Night dragonboy."

"Night, princess."

* * *

**Hey guys so we're almost there! They nearly just made it haha, but I'll try to make the following chapters better. I feel like I should have a little more plot? I dunno, I kinda wanted to add in more, but I just wasn't sure.**

**Again, thank you guys for the reviews and follows! It really means a lot to me. Reminder, if there's anything you guys want outta this fic, then just let me know!**

**Until next time! :D**


End file.
